Private Lessons
by Miyuame
Summary: Bulma tutors Gohan in bioengineering after school at her house, but he desperately needs her expertise advice on a whole other subject which he isn't fully familiar with dating.


**A/N:** Now before we get into the story, I just want to say that I ship both Gohan/Videl and Gohan/Bulma (only when Gohan is in his late teens or when he's an adult not when he's a kid). Also, if anyone has any good personal recommendations for GohanxBulma fanfics/Mirai GohanxMirai Bulma fanfics please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks in advance. Now onwards to the story.

* * *

 **Summary:** Bulma tutors Gohan in bioengineering after school at her house, but he desperately needs her expertise advice on a whole other subject which he isn't fully familiar with dating.  
 **Rating:** T

 **Private Lessons**

It was mid-evening by the time Bulma had finished helping Gohan with the last remnants of his bioengineering homework. "Wow! You're the best Bulma! You make understanding these complex concepts so easy." Gohan exclaimed.

"Oh, you flatter me too much Gohan." Bulma said bashful. "I seriously can't thank you enough for tutoring me each day after school." Bioengineering wasn't an easy subject for Gohan, not to mention hiring a private tutor was too expensive and wasn't doable under the confines of Chi-Chi's tight budget limit. So when Bulma offered to tutor Gohan free of charge Chi-Chi sure in hell didn't hesitate to take Bulma up on her offer. It was like the pieces of the puzzle all fell together perfectly, and since then each day after school Gohan would head over to Bulma's house for tutoring. Gohan still had a long ways to go on the winding path in front of him to become an accomplished scholar.

"It's no problem at all. I can't tell you how many times you and your dad have saved my skin on more than one occasion." Bulma let out a sigh. "Goku…I sure do miss him." Bulma said looking forlorn while propping her elbow up onto the coffee table, resting her head in one of her hands. "Yeah, I miss Dad too." Gohan added. Seven long years had now passed since Goku's death at the hands of Cell.

The subject matter had suddenly turned depressing. Gohan needed to pull a one-eighty and steer the flow of conversation in another direction. All evening he had a pressing matter on his mind, which he needed Bulma's advice on he just wasn't sure how to begin. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Bulma…" Gohan began while playfully twiddling his thumbs. "What is it, Gohan?" Gohan's voice had brought Bulma back down to reality. He now held her full attention. "There's something that I need your advice on. I'm not really sure how to put this lightly but…" With each passing second Bulma grew more and more curious about what Gohan needed her advice on.

Gohan could feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Damnit! Just say it already and be done with it he told himself. "I-I need dating advice!" He finally blurted out completely embarrassed. In a few days' time, he was going on his first date with Videl Satan, and he wanted to make sure that he avoided looking like a total idiot in front of her at all costs.

He couldn't exactly ask him mother about this for fear that she wouldn't let him go on this date in the first place. Fearing that she would say that it would interfere with his studies. Besides, he felt more comfortable talking to Bulma about these sort of things.

"Ah, so that's why you're all embarrassed." The corners of Bulma's lips turned upwards to form a smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Gohan perked up at her statement. "You will? That's great!" Bulma nodded in response. "But I've got to ask this before we begin", Bulma said grinning while playfully elbowing him, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Videl. She's in the same class as me at school." Gohan answered blushing. It made Bulma reminisce about her boy crazy teenage years and back when she was in her early 20's. He's definitely grown up so much from when she had first met him as a little boy. That little boy was now in high school, and had grown up into a handsome young man. She knew his father would be so proud of him.

"I see." Bulma replied. Since she was done with her teasing it was time to proceed with the dating advice. "Hmm, to put it simply, there's not much to first dates. It's best for the first date to be casual and intimate. I'd say holding hands and maybe even one little kiss is fine. By the way, Gohan how are you're kissing skills?"

"My k-k-kissing skills?" He said flustered. "I wouldn't really know I haven't kissed anyone before." "Why that's no good, Gohan. No girl wants to be kissing a fish, especially on their first date it could ruin everything."

"Really? I didn't know that. Girls kiss fish on their first date?" Gohan said puzzled. "No, silly that's just a form of expression. C'mon, let's move to the sofa. I'll give you first-hand kissing lessons." Bulma said as she stood up with Gohan soon following after both of them each taking a seat on the emerald sofa, which was located behind the coffee table.

"What about Vegeta? Won't he be mad?" Gohan asked apprehensive. "He doesn't need to know. I'm just giving you harmless kissing lessons this kiss also harbors no romantic implications what so ever. So, it's perfectly fine." Vegeta and Trunks were currently away training and would be returning later that night.

"Shall we get started?" Bulma asked. Gohan was clearly nervous and uneasy about this whole situation. Bulma placed one of her hands over Gohan's in an attempt to ease his nerves. "It'll be alright, Gohan. I'll guide you through it." Gohan could feel his nervousness dissolve due to Bulma's comforting. "I'm ready." Gohan said as he turned his head so that he was facing her completely.

Bulma then started slowly leaning in towards him easing her lips over to where his were. Gohan swallowed hard as Bulma continued to close the distance between their lips. When Bulma finally reached her goal she captured Gohan's lips in one smooth motion. Gohan was clueless on what he should do and he decided to follow her lead.

It took him a little while, but he slowly but surely started to get the idea. He began to move his lips in tune with Bulma's. When Bulma subtly started to slip her tongue into Gohan's mouth he was initially surprised but rolled with it. He parted his lips even farther to allow her deeper access. When his tongue met with hers that's when the heat started to rise in him and when his adrenaline skyrocketed, his body then took over with a mind of its own. He pulled Bulma onto his lap so that she was straddling him. His hands travelled up her back pulling her closer towards his body. While her hands travelled up to his hair where she began running her slender fingers through Gohan's black mane.

A soft moan escaped Bulma's lips. She found herself enjoying this kiss way more than she ought to have. Bulma was too occupied by the intensity of their fervor steamy kiss to at first notice that one of Gohan's hands undetected, was smoothly unbuttoning the buttons of her long-sleeved white linen shirt. When Gohan had undone about half of the buttons of Bulma's shirt to where her white bra was visible in plain sight, he slid his hand underneath her bra grabbing hold of one of her supple breasts.

That's when Bulma knew that no matter how much she was enjoying Gohan's passionate kiss she had to end this kissing lesson, before they passed the point of no return, and they both ended up regretting it afterwards. She released one of her hands from Gohan's hair to grab hold of Gohan's arm, which was gradually starting to massage the breast that was within its firm grasp.

"You naughty boy. I'm a married woman, you know." Bulma uttered coyly against Gohan's lips. He got the message and withdrew his hand from her all too eager responsive breast. Bulma removed herself from his lap taking a seat back on the sofa buttoning up the buttons which Gohan had undone earlier. He couldn't believe that he almost crossed over a line that he shouldn't have. He didn't know what had come over him. Gohan had become so lost in the kiss that he had lost all sense of rationalization. One thing was for damn sure. Bulma was an excellent kisser, so much so that he wanted to take things even further. During their kiss Gohan had wanted all of her to feel her touch.

No! He had to expunge those very lewd thoughts from his mind. Bulma was equally beautiful as she was smart. She was one of Goku's longtime friends. Not only that but she had known both his father and him since they were young boys. More importantly, above all she was a married woman and Vegeta was lucky to have her. The last thing that Gohan wanted was to be labeled as a homewrecker.

Bulma was shocked at how good of a kisser Gohan had become mere minutes into the lesson, he was a fast learner. Videl was in for a treat that was for sure. The kiss had gone from zero to one-hundred in a millisecond; quickly escalating during the heat of the moment. Bulma had to be the sensible adult in the situation and end the kiss. Even though she would never admit out loud that a part of her wanted it to continue.

After Trunks was considered old enough to start training Vegeta had become so occupied with training not only himself, but their son that the time he spent with her had become less and less. The intense passion once shared between had dwindled over the years. Bulma hadn't felt passion like that in a while. In fact, since the early stages of her and Vegeta's marriage. Not only did she miss it, she secretly yearned for it.

"I'm sorry, that I got so carried away." Gohan finally said apologetic breaking the awkward silence. "It's okay, Gohan. Don't let it bother you too much." Bulma said with a smile. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting late.

"You better head on home, it's late. I'm fully expecting Chi-Chi to call here any moment to ask about you."

"Heh. You're right. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Goodbye, Bulma." Gohan then stood up from the sofa before leaving Bulma to her thoughts.


End file.
